Bediwyr
by Kazouko
Summary: ' Le chevalier était prisonnier de cette romance qu'il n'osait exprimer. Il renfermait en lui un amour éperdu envers Arturia, et plus les jours passaient, plus ses sentiments à l'égard de la demoiselle Pendragon ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'accroître. Bedivere devait à présent libérer son cœur. '


《- Bien. Bedivere, te voilà officiellement chevalier au sein de la table ronde. Bienvenue parmi nous, mon ami !》

L'expression du roi d'Angleterre à ce moment-là, Bediwyr, de son surnom Bedivere, ne pourrait l'oublier. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire que la jeune blonde avait offert à son ami d'enfance i ans de cela, lors de son intégration parmi les chevaliers de la table ronde. Non, ce n'était en aucun cas un sourire, car l'héritière des Pendragon n'en n'avait jamais plus fait depuis son élection en tant que roi de Bretagne. Le minois radieux de sa jeune amie manquait à Bedivere. Il l'avait déjà vue le visage respirant la joie de vivre, le rire à la bouche et le reflet du bonheur au travers de ses yeux d'émeraude. Seulement, cette époque n'était que bien trop lointaine, et les choses avaient changé. Arturia servait son pays au détriment de ses émotions et cela, Bedivere le savait. Elle avait grandi, et lui aussi. La seule chose qui demeurait intacte au fil du temps n'était autre que l'admiration qu'éprouvait le jeune homme à l'insu de son amie d'enfance. Voilà pourquoi jamais il n'avait cessé de la suivre. Il voulait être l'ombre lui permettant de briller tel un soleil d'après-guerre qui se lèverait à l'horizon, annonçant au travers de ses rayons lumineux, des jours calmes et paisibles. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, la relation entre les deux amis d'enfance ne s'effritait pas pour autant. La jeune blondinette considérait le vaillant chevalier comme son plus fidèle conseiller, et même si elle ne souriait plus, Bediwyr la sentait d'humeur plus joviale en sa compagnie. Il rêvait souvent du passé, des éclats de rire qu'il partageait avec elle, des traits fins de son doux visage et du pli de ses lèvres rosées qui dansait sur celui-ci. N'ayant que soif de sa peau délicate, il désirait par dessus tout embaumer ses lèvres de sa bouche croquante. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait à chaque fois que ces dernières laissaient résonner le son de sa voix mielleuse dans le vent, appelant le jeune homme à la chevelure d'argent. Le chevalier était prisonnier de cette romance qu'il n'osait exprimer. Il renfermait en lui un amour éperdu envers Arturia, et plus les jours passaient, plus ses sentiments à l'égard de la demoiselle Pendragon ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'accroître. Bedivere devait à présent libérer son cœur. Il devait faire part à sa dulcinée de son désir flamboyant pour sa personne. Il voulait plus que tout au monde revoir son sourire se dessiner sur sa figure d'où s'émanait un charme qui l'avait conquis dès le premier regard. Il aurait pu tuer pour cela. Par amour, pour son amour. Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs arpentait ainsi les couloirs sombres du château. Une dague portant le sceau de ses origines était accrochée comme à son habitude sur le derrière de son pantalon. Il ne s'en séparait jamais par question de sécurité. La nuit résidait depuis quelques heures déjà, mais l'héritière ne dormait pas pour autant. Il toqua trois fois contre la porte de bois avant de s'introduire dans la chambre bercée par la douce lumière des bougies.

-C'est moi, Arturia.

Cette dernière se trouvait à la fenêtre, habillée d'une simple robe de chambre blanche. Elle contemplait son pays endormi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Bediwyr lui rendait visite au beau milieu de la nuit.

\- L'air est-il bon ? la questionna gentiment l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

\- Oui. Il est frais, c'est agréable.

Une certaine prestance s'évaporait de la jeune britannique dont les cheveux détachés virevoltaient élégamment entre le souffle léger de la fine brise d'été.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta venue, Bedivere ?

L'intonation d'Arturia était douce et chaleureuse.

\- J'ai à te parler, ma reine.

Le jeune chevalier pouvait sentir l'amusement d'Arturia au travers de son regard. Celle-ci s'assit alors sur le bord de son lit drapée d'un duvet blanc.

\- Je t'écoute mon ami.

Il s'avançait à pas décidé vers sa bien-aimée, prenant alors place à ses côtés. Saisissant ses deux mains entre ses paumes, il plongea son regard franc dans celui de la jeune blonde.

\- Bedivere ?

Le silence régna.

\- Haaa...C'est plus dur que ce que je n'avais imaginé, s'exclama le chevalier en se laissant tomber dos au matelas. Arturia, toujours assise, se retourna alors face à celui qui occupait son lit.

\- Que veux-tu me dire, Bedivere, je ne comprends pas.

Le minois interrogatif de la blondinette provoqua le rire chez le jeune homme. La curiosité de son regard lui donnait un côté petite fille, ce qui expliquait donc l'amusement de Bediwyr.

\- Qu'il y a -t-il de si...

Arturia n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouvait allongée entre les bras de son ami d'enfance. Ses joues se tapissèrent d'un rouge grenat.

\- Arturia Pendragon, ce soir, moi, Bediwyr de mon nom, suis venu te déclarer mon amour. Bedivere avait l'impression que son thorax allait exploser sous les battements de son organe cardio-vasculaire, mais le jeune homme gardait son calme. Il fixait avec désir le regard abasourdi de celle qui faisait valser son cœur, avant de reprendre :

\- J'ai toujours admiré la femme que tu es devenue. Si belle, si fière et si gentille. Depuis notre rencontre, mon cœur n'a cessé de battre pour toi. Arturia, je...Je suis fou amoureux de toi et cet amour, je ne pouvais plus le garder pour moi. Je t'en prie, accepte mes sentiments.

La blondinette resta figée quelques instants avant d'enfouir son visage contre le torse du jeune chevalier. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues rougies.

\- Tu..Tu n'es qu'un idiot, souffla-t-elle d'une voix sanglotant avant de remonter son visage près de celui de son fidèle ami. Elle afficha alors un sourire des plus resplendissant, qu'elle vint déposer directement sur les lèvres avides d'amour du jeune homme amoureux. Il n'en revenait pas. Il revoyait enfin ce sourire perdu depuis si longtemps. Une étrange sensation naquit soudainement du fond de ses entrailles, tandis qu'il se collait davantage contre le corps svelte de l'héritière. Cette expression qui s'affichait enfin sur le visage d'Arturia, Bedivere ne voulait laisser personne d'autre que lui la voir. C'était sa reine, son corps, son visage et son sourire. Les autres n'avait fait qu'effacer ce dernier, et c'était lui et lui seul qui le lui avait rendu. De ces pensées, l'homme se retrouva peu à peu, saoul d'une folie qu'il ne pouvait contenir. Les minutes défilèrent, tandis qu'un premier gémissement s'éclata contre les murs de la chambre.

Le soleil brillait depuis bientôt deux heures dans le bleu du ciel. Dans les étroits couloirs du château, une agitation inhabituelle naissait. Le roi d'Angleterre était pour la première fois en retard à sa propre réunion, et Bedivere demeurait introuvable. Les gardes longèrent les interminables corridors, jusqu'à la chambre où dormait encore la jeune héritière. On frappa à la porte plusieurs fois, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. L'un des serviteurs décida d'entrer de force, s'enfonçant par la suite dans la pièce que le soleil matinal venait tamiser. Le sol de pierre pavé se trouvait anormalement tâché de petites gouttes rougeâtres, tandis que les draps blancs qui couvraient le corps endormi d'Arturia étaient eux aussi, recouverts d'une teinte bordeaux. Seule une dague d'argent couverte de sève écarlate reposait sur le lit ensanglanté. La blondinette dormait bel et bien, seulement, il s'agissait là de son dernier sommeil.


End file.
